


Girlfriend

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [88]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: STAR Labs received a warning of the usage of the Cold Gun in Central City--the first time in a long time. When Barry checked, it wasn't Snart he caught using it.





	

 

“Looks like our questions have been answered,” Cisco yelled from his computer station. Like a puff of wind, Barry speeded up beside him to look at the monitors. “What’s that?”, the speedster asked.

Upon looking at the screens, Barry saw the alert warning of the Cold Gun signature in a townhouse. It has been six months since they heard from Captain Cold and Heatwave and although Team Flash is glad about the decrease in the unsolved robberies in their city, they would like to keep track of the rogues. It is only now that they finally answer the question: Where are Snart and Rory?

In under a second, Barry has already changed into his Flash suit. “I’m checking it out. No need to keep the comms open. If the Cold Gun is being used, then there is no doubt that mischief is happening.”

\---

“You did what?!”, Leonard all but screamed at the sight of his Cold Gun in the hands of Sara.

Sara pouted at the furious man and answered, “But I just wanted to test it out. You never let me borrow it and I had the chance to steal it so I did.”

The pout slowly became a smirk and now Leonard knows she’s fooling with him. He is about five steps away from her and he knows that the only way to stop her is to catch her. “You better not let me catch you, Assassin.” To which she replied, “If you do, you get a kiss!”

So Leonard ran after Sara across the backyard. Like little kids.

Apparently, running to catch a trained master assassin will always turn out to be unsuccessful for a crook like him but still, the assassin was beaten by a speedster.

Leonard caught Sara in a bear hug (he knows she slowed down for him to catch up) and in a blink of an eye, Sara is separated from Leonard and the crook is on the ground, pinned by the Flash.

“Just when I thought you’d be gone for good, Snart,” the speedster said.

No matter how fast Barry was, he wasn’t able to block Sara’s kick on his face. It was filled with so much force that it landed him on the ground beside Leonard. The blonde assassin took Snart’s hand and helped him get up.

Len wrapped his arm around her waist and called out to Barry. “Sorry to disappoint, Scarlet, but I’m not back for a heist. I promise a Cold-free weekend.”

Now standing, Barry stared at the biggest and wisest thief Central City has ever had and noticed how the once cold man leans towards the beautiful blonde who just knocked him down. “Okay, I have questions.”

“Shoot,” Snart said. Sara by his side, still silent and just observing.

“One, no heists? That’s odd. Two, not that Central City missed you, but where have you been and what have you been doing?”, Barry finally began talking calmly to the crook.

Snart chuckled at Barry’s questions. He wanted to make fun of him not knowing but he decided to answer straightforward. “One, yes. I’m just here to get some things and to introduce her to my sister,”  
 Snart said, tilting his head towards Sara. He then continued. “Two, I’m sure your friend Oliver Queen, or should I say, the Green Arrow, told you about a certain time-travelling mission involving the ATOM, the Hawkpeople and Firestorm. Well, Mick and I were recruited as well. If you find that hard to believe, you can ask Professor Stein. We’re kinda friends now.”

Snart’s explanation made sense to Barry because he has heard of this mission. “Okay, I can confirm what you’re saying later but who is she?”, he told Snart. Barry then faced the blonde woman and added, “No offense.”

“None taken,” Sara finally spoke. “Sorry for the face.”

Leonard laughed—yes, he did—at her unapologetic sorry. “Yeah, that was hilarious. You should do that again next time,” he said, looking at her flirtatiously, making Barry uncomfortable.

“Um, mind some introductions, Snart?”

“Oh yeah,” Leonard replied. “The Flash, this is Sara Lance.”

“Nice to meet you, Flash,” Sara extended a hand, which Barry took.

Upon letting go of the woman’s hand, Barry replied, “That doesn’t explain your hand on her waist.”

Leonard pulled Sara closer and answered, “She’s my girlfriend.”

“GIRLFRIEND?! You have a girlfriend?!”

“Yes,” Sara replied, “and he was innocently hugging me when you broke the two of us away. As someone who can’t keep her hands off of her boyfriend, I’m pretty pissed that you did that.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Wow,” Barry said. “Cisco is gonna love this.”

“Oh!”, Sara’s eyes widened, “can you thank Cisco for me? My sister asked him to make me a suit for when I fight and I loved it. White leather looks better on me than black ones.”

“I have to agree,” Leonard said.

“Wait, you’re the White Canary?!”, Barry yelled.

Sara nodded in response.

“Captain Cold is in a relationship with White Canary?!”

“Yes, Flash. Get over it,” Leonard answered.

“Oh I’ve got to tell Cisco NOW.” And Barry speeded away, leaving Sara and Leonard still glued to each other.

 

Sara looked at Leonard and whispered, “Are you gonna tell me now who the Flash is?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, please?”, Sara begged.

“I promised I won’t tell.”

She sighed. “Well I’m your girlfriend and you promised to make me happy and you’ll make me happy by telling me his name.”

Leonard smiled. But he’s not telling. “I can think of other ways to make you happy.”

“I’ll trade a kiss for it?”

“Tempting, but no.”

 “I’ll get that name out of you someday,” she said, walking towards the house.

 

He lets her walk in while he laughs, recalling how his tiny girlfriend knocked Barry to the ground. Not that he’s surprised she’d do it but because she never fails to impress her.

Leonard scanned the grounds for his Cold Gun which Barry threw away but there was no sign of it.

“Sara! Where’s my gun?!”

 

“Chase me for it!”, she yelled from the inside.

“Cute.”


End file.
